


Collared

by sigynstark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Chastity Device, Collars, Cunnilingus, Denial, Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Figging, Fluff, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynstark/pseuds/sigynstark
Summary: Men are slaves.All of them.Even Armitage Hux and Mycroft Holmes.(WIP, I think?? What the fuck is this?? :DD I'm nuts. I should continue my other stories, but nooo. I'm starting a new one. Must be the - haha - heat. Maybe I'll throw some plot in, too. Just for fun, lol. I watched this the other day: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6D5IZtDCS5c&t=2s and I got absorbed with Hux. HAHA. OML. Fuck me.IF YOU WANNA FANGIRL OVER GLEESON (AND KIT HARINGTON) WITH ME, DO TELL ME. xD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the most fucked up story I dreamt up and I do not exaggerate here, if non-consensual corporal punishments scare you off then DON'T. READ. IT. There'll be blood sometimes. And even worse, triggering things. You've been warned here, don't blame it on me in the future!  
> Seriously, DON'T READ IT if you don't like mild/severe graphic content.
> 
> I also went to one of our lakes in the country and I saw a lad, he totally looked like Domhnall Gleeson but was like, 10 years younger than me... *uhhh* BUT STILL. If I post more Hux related content, then this is because of that experience. :D

Mycroft Holmes smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"So, do you get to France often, Mr Holmes?" I asked as I ate my food.

"Yes, my lady. And I know every nook and cranny."

"Do you?" His answer entertained me. I finished my glass of wine; Hux refilled it immediately. I continued eating. "Then it must be boring for you."

"Not at all. There's always something to do."

I half smiled, then finished my food. Hux quickly took my empty plate away after I wiped my lips.

"And why don't you have a Mistress already? Last I've heard your freedom status was revoked."

Mycroft looked up at me with slight confusion on his face.

"Revoked?" He echoed. "That would be impossible."

"Hmm, it is. Hux?" Hux brought me my tablet. I tapped a few things on it. "Your freedom status was revoked two hours ago. You've been on my property, so I told the police to leave you to me." I glanced up at him, with a smile. "If you know what I mean."

"But... I... that's not..."

Poor man. I glanced at my tablet's screen again.

"From what I've gathered, you have no owner, you're illegally in this country... the police would happily whip your bare butt and back for such violation of the law." I grinned. "I'm pretty sure your butt would receive many more than a lashing, in prison, Mr Holmes. The working men there don't really get action, you know."

He stayed quiet as he leaned back.

"I think we both know I wouldn't like to involve the police. If that's possible..."

"Everything is possible here, dearest. Everything." Hux brought a red velvet pillow and placed it next to Mr Holmes's hand. He stared at it. I saw he went a bit pale at the sight of the metal. "I could fix your little problem. I've already prepared a contract for the two of us. It's under the pillow."

"And if I don't accept?"

I laughed at his question.

"Then, my dear, you'd get a fair share of torture in prison before you're sold on the slave market. Your chances aren't really great, and you know that." I glanced at my tablet's screen. "35 years old, virgin... a little bit overweight for your height, already losing hair... my dear, you'd probably become a slave to a group of savages. You know, the horrible, wealthy men... who're free, but can't get any holes to fill." I saw he shuddered. "You have money, of course, but since you've illegally crossed the border... you don't have too many choices."

"Clever move, Miss Hyde", he said quietly as he reached out for the collar with a shaking hand.

I saw he knew I was planning this all along. He was too clever for his own good.

"Thank you", I smiled, "Hux, dear, help him with his new collar."

"Yes, Mistress."

I watched them as Mycroft was collared. The steel metal contained a shocker, which was connected to my earrings.

"I guess you know you should not wander far away from me, right?" I smiled at him. He nodded. "Good. Sign the contract."

"How long?" He asked quietly as he opened the paper and ran it through. His eyes narrowed. "Until further notice?"

"Let's talk about Hux, here", I reached out for Hux, and he stepped next to me. I slipped my hand on his back. "I do punish him sometimes. It's inevitable, but I'm not half as bad as others usually are. Some women keep their pets literally on leashes. We've watched some so-called pets getting impaled, whipped to death, flayed alive... but I'll do none of these things to either of you. That, I can promise you. But, there must be a punishment, and if you misbehave too much, I'll tear our contract to shreds and you'll wander the streets, alone, bare, ready to be used and cut up like a piece of meat." I gently tapped Hux's bum. He winced a little. "My whip kisses his body sometimes, but most of the time he's taken care of. He's fed, cuddled, stroked like a ginger tabby cat he is. And he's clever to obey me. It'd be best if you did the same." I half smiled as Mycroft signed the contract. I guess he saw much worse than what I told him now... he wasn't taking any chances. Finally! I've had him! "Now, dear, two rules. You will be respectful. And you will obey. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my lady." He replied quietly.

"Good. Then stand up and strip naked." He looked baffled at my order. He hesitated. I glanced at my tablet and tapped something. "We don't have all night, Mycroft. Strip."

"My lady, I... I'm not used to..."

I smiled as I glanced up at him.

"It's alright dear, you will learn. Very quickly. I can assure you." My sinister words made him look like he was experiencing a little bit of shock. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Good boy. There, you see? Remove that jacket." He slowly did. "Hux, honey, make yourself comfortable." At this, Hux knelt next to my right hand and snuggled up to my thigh, his cheek against it. I started to play with his hair. "The waistcoat. Come on, dear, quicker."

"I'm... uh..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I am your owner. I have the right to see what I own, wouldn't you agree?"

He hesitated again. I tapped something on my tablet. He must've figured it out by now that my tapping was not something he wanted to happen often. So the waistcoat was gone. Then the garter belts. The pocketwatch. Another hesitation. Another tapping on my tablet.

"Are you ashamed of your body?" I questioned and he sighed and nodded. "No need to, dear. You're wonderful the way you are. Let me see it. And don't make me touch my tablet again."

"Why are you tapping there?" He asked as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'm recording your punishment points, honey."

His pupils dilated. I could sense his frustration, anger and helplessness. But he complied and only made me tap twice more. He was getting excited, he was already half erect as he stood with a look of defiance on his blushed face.

I loved it. The minutes before they're broken in. And it'll be that much more delicious with him.

"Hux, dear, go in my master bedroom for now. I'll treat our new family member with a few welcome gifts."

"Yes, Mistress." He half turned and kissed my right palm and looked up at me with his lovely eyes. "Thank you for petting me, Mistress."

"You're welcome. Wait for me, awake."

He knew what it meant. His lashes fluttered and his lips twitched a little up. How hopeful.

"Yes, Mistress."

When he walked away and closed the door behind himself, I got up and walked to one of my wardrobes. I retrieved a little metal thing, then walked back to Mycroft.

"Hands behind your back, dear. Wouldn't want you interfere with anything, now."

"Please, don't call me 'dear'", he mumbled, but he obeyed.

I cocked a brow at him as I looked up in his face. He was about to lose some of this spirit very soon.

"I call you however I want." I got a hold of his cock. He gasped, but never looked away. "See? You're already aroused. You might be defiant in heart and mind, but your own body betrays you. You like this. And you will love it when you will submit to me."

"Are you confident that I would?" He questioned quietly.

"I am absolutely positive about it. And believe me..." I brought the piece of metal close to his member with my right. I gently and slowly locked it around his cock, noticing the shock and panic written on his face. "You will beg in a few days. You will beg to me to call you my whore, my slut, my toy, my pet, you will beg to kiss the ground I walked on, you will beg for my whip to kiss your wonderful body... you will do anything and everything to please me." I locked the device around him. I put the key next to the other key on the chain which was around my neck.

"Trust me. Now, come with me. It's time for your earned gifts."

I led him down the corridor and we entered a room I had furnished as a pleasure room. Pleasure, for me, torture, for my slaves, of course. I led him to a bench and warned him that he did not want me to tap my tablet again, so he reluctantly climbed up. I secured his body; he couldn't move an inch, standing on his hands and knees, strapped and trapped like an animal to the leather covered, padded bench.

"For more excitement", I whispered in his ear as I blindfolded him. "I will teach you to obey my commands. I know well you're not used to listen to people ordering you around, but you will NOT disobey me again. I will make sure of that." I walked to one of the tables and removed a piece of ginger I've had ready in a bowl. "Do you smell it?"

"Yes. Ginger."

"And do you know where will it go?"

He moaned. The pose he was in was so erotic, he was so helpless... the sight only made me very wet. And he was very clever; he knew well why we were here.

"Yes. Please, my lady, do not prolong my agony."

"I shall 'prolong your agony' for as long as I want to. You're my slave. Are we clear?"

I walked behind him and slapped his perfectly round butt. He groaned.

"I'm... yes, my lady..."

"Good. Now, relax."

He did not, I saw. But he soon found out that the carved and cleaned ginger root would slip inside his little entrance anyway. He had a lot of difficulties in mere seconds. I watched how he struggled against his bonds. I fetched a cane; it was 90cm long and about 1cm thick. I watched his form when I tried it out in the air. He froze on the frame when he heard the whistle of the cane. I could literally see the thoughts under his skull; and he let out a pitiful whimper when he registered what was about to happen to him. I slowly walked to his left side and watched him struggle anew; but I knew he would not be able to push out the ginger. Pushing only meant it'd burn more. I gently touched his quivering, naked butt with the cane.

"You've earned twenty-five strokes with the cane."

"No!"

There it was, the first real emotion. And the rumours said he was the Iceman. Hah! I was about to change that.

"I will go easy on you, as this is your first punishment."

"No, don't cane me! This is insane!"

"I could whip your back and cane your soles bloody! Learn your place already! Do I need to put some ginger inside your cock, too?"

"...no!"

"Then shut it, slave! Count the strokes. If you make a mistake, I will start over!"

"Nn— AAAH!"

The effect was incredible. The first pink line was drawn right where his bottom started on the top, and I knew the stroke made him tighten up around the ginger. He frantically struggled for a few seconds.

"No! It hurts!"

"It will hurt more if you don't count", I warned him and placed the cane back against his flesh.

"One! One! Pl- EAAAH!"

My second stroke landed beneath the first. I proceeded as he counted and by the tenth, he started to change his attitude.

"I'm sorry Mistress, please forgive me, I will obey you, please, please..."

"See? It didn't take long for you to beg to me." I stroked his bottom with the cane. "Nice red lines. Would you like it if I called you 'dear', now?"

"Yes, yes Mistress, please call me however you want..."

"Good boy." I tapped his bottom with the cane. He whimpered. "You will get two extra hard", did I hear it right, was it a sob? "Then we're done. Alright?"

"Yes, Mistress..."

"Good."

Two out of ten stood out afterwards. Overall, I really was light on him. I barely made any impression until now. Those ten would go away in an hour, they were so light. Of course, he must've felt like he put it in a fire. The last two though... he'd feel those for days. And I honestly wanted him to.

"Well done. And remember this, honey. Remember how lenient I was with you, now. Because next time, you will not escape this easily."

"Yes, thank you, thank you..."

I gently removed the ginger, too, then removed the blindfold and the restrains. He got up and didn't look at me.

"Your hands", I told him, then handcuffed them in front of him. This way, he wouldn't touch his punished flesh. He wouldn't rub the pain out of it. "Come with me."

"Yes, ma'am."

He followed me upstairs, in my master bedroom, where Hux waited as I told him.

"Let's get comfortable." I removed my dress without any hesitation. Hux bit his lip. He was so hopeful. I loved his puppy eyes. "Ah yes, Armitage, how long?"

"Three... three weeks, five days, Mistress", he replied quietly.

"Hmm. We should wait another month, don't you think?" I teased with a smile. He looked even more like a lost puppy. "Undress, pet."

"Yes, Mistress."

He wasn't as shy as Mycroft. But he definitely didn't want to look at the other male, either.

"Armitage, I want your face between my thighs."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Mycroft, up at my head, you may stroke my breasts."

I heard he swallowed.

"Yes, my lady."

I climbed up on the bed, making sure I gave him a good view, then lied down and gave room for Hux who already slid down between my thighs. I ran my hand in his ginger hair as his lips locked on my clit right away. I moaned and gasped quietly.

"My skillful little fox", I leaned back, "licking me so eagerly..." I cocked a brow at Mycroft who seemed like he was hesitating again. "Do you want more strokes?"

My question pushed him on the bed. He leaned down and started to stroke my tits, gently kneading them, circling his fingertips on my nipples.

"Mmm, both of you are so perfect for me", I whispered. "Hux, use your fingers." He immediately pushed two fingers inside of me, moved them in and out as he kept circling on my clit with his tongue. "Good, ah, yes! That's there, mmn! So good! Don't stop!"

With quiet moans, I came, shaking under them. I glanced up at Mycroft when I was finished and pecked his cheek with a smile.

"See? It wasn't bad, was it?" I whispered in his ear.

"The cage is..." His voice trailed off.

"Ah yes, the cage. I imagine it must be uncomfortable. I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it." I smiled up at him, lazy. Then glanced down at Hux. "How desperate are you for an orgasm?"

Armitage bit his lower lip and whined quietly.

"Please, Mistress, I beg you, please..."

"What would you offer to me in exchange?"

"Anything you wish! I... I'll do anything, just please..."

"Hmm, if I let you cum now, Armitage, I will only let you have another orgasm next month."

At this suggestion, I saw the agony written on his face.

"Please, just once, please, please!"

I chuckled quietly and slipped my hand on his face.

"Get a condom out, then."

He hurried so much it made me laugh. I removed the key from my necklace, then removed the chastity belt from him. He breathed with relief, then leaned down to kiss my hands and palms.

"You're so kind, Mistress, I thank you for your mercy..." He murmured as I leaned back down and watched him touching himself.

"Just remember, don't spill any of it", I warned him and he moaned as he put on the condom.

"I won't, Mistress, I won't."

He leaned down and started kissing my neck, as if Mycroft wasn't even there. He really must've been desperate. I ran a hand in both of their hairs and tensed a little as Hux entered me.

"Oh Lord", Armitage shivered and hid his face in my neck. "It's so... so good..."

"Is it, pet?" I slipped my hand up on his back and he pushed himself up to look in my eyes.

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"Even entering me almost makes you cum?"

"Y-es..."

"And you're purposefully holding it back now, don't you?"

"I'm trying..."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and tightened myself around him. Hux moaned quietly and kept his eyes on me before he started to slowly move. About ten seconds later, he increased the pace a little bit and came, shaking, collapsing on me, thanking me over and over again. I sent him to clean himself up and he knew better than to touch himself under the shower. Mycroft remained and I felt he was examining my face.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him quietly.

"It's just... I was thinking, don't you need a man to feel good? I mean, what Hux did, felt good, didn't it?"

I giggled and snuggled to him. He tensed up as he lied on his back and I rested my head on his chest. His heart was racing.

"It felt good. But there's something about it which men usually like to forget."

"And that is?"

"I don't need you to put your thing in mine to satisfy me."

He hummed quietly.

"Fair enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...I. Am. Totally. Fucked. Up.  
> Nevermind me. Just talkin' to myself.  
> It's bad, don't read it.)

"Stroke my hair", I mumbled and he did, wrapped his handcuffed arms around me and started to play with my hair. I smiled in his chest. "You're taking the events exceptionally well."

"I know my other choices."

"Hmm." I half smiled. "I met your brother the other day."

His hand noticeably stopped in my hair.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes. Lovely man. His lady wasn't so impressed with him, though."

"His... what?"

I pushed myself a bit up and away to look at him. He removed his handcuffed wrists from my form and stared at me.

"He's owned. Didn't you know?"

"I am 100% sure he isn't owned."

"Oh, dear. I hate to break it to you, but all the money he had... he gave it away to keep a friend of his free. I'd guess you know which friend. Very noble, what he did."  
Mycroft's shock was written on his face.

"That can't be", he whispered.

"I'm sorry. But he sold himself to keep John Watson free. For at least a year." I felt Hux came back. He snuggled up to me, and placed a little key in my hand. I slipped it on my necklace and smiled at Hux. "Thank you, honey. Good boy."

"No, no, I thank you, Mistress", he mumbled and kissed my cheek.

"Please... tell me you're joking."

I lifted a brow at Mycroft's words and glanced back at him.

"I am not. Do you want me to invite Miss Black here to prove my word? I need to get some things done, too. She could take care of you two while I'm gone." Hux winced, and I even felt it. I turned to look at him and slipped a hand on his face. "Worry not, dear, I wouldn't let him touch you again."

"I don't think she would appreciate that, Mistress..."

"You're both my property. If I tell her not to touch you, she wouldn't. Let's lie down, okay? I'm a bit sleepy."

Hux switched off the light and I lied back down on Mycroft's chest.

"How bad is this... Black?" Mycroft mumbled quietly.

"Very", Hux whispered. "The last time she was here she did awful things to me."

"Boys", I warned them and they stayed quiet.

The next morning I was preparing breakfast with their help. I called Black and she picked it up on the third ring. I put it on handsfree mode.

"Oh, hi, Hyde. Sorry for not picking it up earlier, my useless slave just learns how to fetch properly. I swear to you he can't follow simple orders. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"Good morning. I was thinking, maybe you could visit us?" I cracked the eggs in the pan. "I acquired the eldest Holmes, and I was thinking about a nice family reunion."

"Sounds fun to me", she chuckled, "does yours behave well?"

"He formed a friendship with my cane and some ginger yesterday, so I'd guess he knows what happens if he doesn't do as he's told."

"Oh, honey... men need to be broken in. Ruthlessly. I swear they can't understand anything which doesn't leave them frozen in their own blood. Like little Sherlock, here; he found the bullwhip applied to his back to be the most unpleasant encounter, and yet, he's still wasting my time when I give him an order."  
I caught a glimpse of Mycroft in the corner of my eye. He nearly dropped what was in his hand.

"Is he in the condition to travel?"

"I could care less, and you know that."

"Well... I have a request. If you could come over today and stay for a few hours while I arrange things with the Ownership Council..."

"Sure thing, dear. Will be over around 10."

"Sounds good, thanks."

I hung up, then sighed.

"Bullwhip?" Hux mumbled quietly as he put spices on the already cooking eggs.

"I find that too harsh", I admitted, "I wouldn't use it."

"And why?" Mycroft questioned.

I glanced at him. He had his three piece on, the black one he acquired from his suitcase. But under that, he still had the little cage on and his movements told me it was uncomfortable.

"Because I know how does it feel", I smiled at him and he stared at me.

"How come?"

I laughed.

"Did you think that naughty room came from me? Oh, no. My ex husband owned it, you see. And I know each and every implement there. I felt them on my own flesh. Right before the law passed about the Ownership."

I felt Hux snaked his arms around my waist. Mycroft arched a brow.

"And where is your husband now?"

"Ex. I divorced and sued him for torture. He got 25 years in prison." I stirred the eggs a bit. "Did you think I made up what I told you about the prisons and how they treat men there? Oh, no, dear. I am updated by trustworthy sources."

We had the breakfast, then I checked a few e-mails I received about Mycroft. I cocked a brow at the latest lab test results. I was entitled to them since I updated my connection to him.

"Your sugar is high", I noted and glanced at Mycroft. I saw he tensed. "I guess it'd be best if you worked out with Hux. He was a general before and knows how to help you with it."

"Thank you, I feel perfectly fine", he grumbled.

"Mycroft", I told him in a harsher tone, "you WILL work out and you WILL be on diet. I do not argue with you, but if you need it, I can persuade you with my cane." He visibly winced and shook his head. "Good. Then we'll start your work out and diet later today. Hux?"

He glanced up from his book and half smiled at me. After breakfast, both of them were allowed to entertain themselves with books. He looked delicious in his black shirt and black jeans.

"Yes, Mistress, of course. After Miss Black left."

I nodded.

Black and Sherlock arrived a bit later. I greeted Silvia properly and she was beaming in her black satin dress. Sherlock walked behind her; he was muffled with a silver duct tape, his hair was messed up, his eyes were bloodshot. He didn't look up, though. He had a collar similar to the ones I put on Mycroft and Hux, but he also had a leash connected to it. The end of the leash, in her hand. The grey shirt and the blue jeans were clean on him.

"Sit." At Silvia's command, he knelt next to the couch next to Silvia's feet when she sat down. She smiled up at me. "See? He learns. A bit slow for my tastes, but by the end of the week, he'll stop thinking and he'll do anything I ask of him, blindly."

I cocked a brow.

"Is he your first?"

"Nah, I have another one nicely tucked in my dungeon. He's been trying to be clever with me, but ever since he's locked up there, he magically became much more submissive. Begs me every time to let him out. I offered him I'd let him up again after a thousand lashes landed on his ass with his own leather leash, with a very small piece of ginger right inside his cock and also a bigger one in his ass." She grinned wickedly. I felt Hux shuddered next to me. I placed my hand on his thigh. "I offered him a 'stop' word also, but I'm whipping him hard... he's asked for a whipping five times and we haven't even reached fifty lashes. I say, it's a wonderful idea. Anyway, I see you acquired Mycroft. How has he been holding up?"

I wanted to answer, but someone was quicker than me.

"I've been doing fine. Thank you."

Silvia glanced up at him with a smile. I looked at him as well. Sherlock silently trembled on his spot.

"Did I ask you, slave?" Silvia smiled. "Who gave you permission to speak?"

Mycroft, now, wisely stayed quiet. Silvia glanced back at me.

"He doesn't know his place, does he?"

I sighed. I wanted to avoid this. She was a professional... but also way too cruel.

"He's new to his situation. But it's fine. I want to go slow with him."

"Hmm. You always treat your slaves as if they were your lovers. Isn't it boring?"

"Not really, and not at all." I checked time on my phone. "Alright, I have to go. Silvia, please, don't touch my men."

"Oh, worry not, I won't."

Hux let out a quiet whine as he watched me remove my earrings which were connected to their collars and gave them to Silvia.

"Please, Mistress, can't I go with you? Please..."

"I'm sorry dear, you can't. Slaves can't enter the building of the Ownership Council, unless they're required there for a judicial punishment, or to witness one." I ran my hand in his ginger hair. "I'll be back less in two hours, honey. Don't worry." I kissed his forehead and got up, then walked over to Mycroft. He stood there, next to the couch, his hands in his pockets, with a stern look on his face. I had a bad feeling about this, but I didn't say anything about it. "Be good. And I mean it."

"Yes", he grumbled quietly.

I slipped my hand on one of his cheeks and kissed the other. He didn't pull away, at least. I got my bag up and left home with my red car.

At the Ownership Council I received any and all papers of Mycroft's properties. It surprised me. I was wondering if we could leave my home and move in inside his own manor.

Maybe he'd like that... he'd feel more comfortable.

I was thinking about this when I arrived. It was eerily quiet. Sherlock was still kneeling next to the couch, staring forward. I walked up to him.

"Hey", I said quietly. "You can look at me. That's it, good." I smiled at him. "Where are the others?"

He cocked his head upstairs. I frowned a bit. Silvia always liked Hux... she even wanted to pay to me to have him. But I like him too, so I didn't sell him. He's been grateful to me ever since that I didn't. I turned to the stairs and walked up, right when the door to my bedroom was opened.

"Ah, there you are", Silvia smiled at me. "I just tucked them in your bed."

"Did everything go smoothly?"

"Absolutely." She gave me my earrings. I put them back where they belonged. "After a little persuasion. Worry not, I didn't touch them." Her grin made me worried right away.

"Bye-bye, then!"

"Yeah, thanks, bye!" I watched her leave with her pet before I entered my bedroom. Both of them really were in bed, and they were awfully quiet, unmoving under the sheets.

"How was it?"

One of them breathed a sigh of audible relief. The sheets moved. I saw Mycroft's face first.

"Nightmare", he replied, and his eyes never met mine.

I walked over to him and gently slipped a hand on his face. I turned him so our eyes locked.

"What did she do to you?" I asked quietly. I heard a quiet groan from under the sheets. "Mycroft?"

"It'd be best if you saw it instead."

He pulled the sheets off of Hux. A shiver ran down my spine. He was covered in deep red welts. His entire back, and probably below that underwear he had on. I grew angry quickly. I let Mycroft go gently and stood up to check his back, too. It looked the same, if not even worse. I got up from the bed and picked my phone out of my pocket.

"Good afternoon. Yes, I'd like to report a crime..."

Half an hour later two policemen came to write down the confessions of Hux and Mycroft. I sent them up afterwards and led the policemen in my observing room, where we checked the records of what Silvia was doing to them. Insulting and whipping them, while they were bound to the wall.

"Do you wish to press charges?" One of the men asked.

"Yes. I clearly told her not to touch my property."

"Very well, ma'am. We'll notify you how it's going."

After they left, I walked back up in my bedroom. It seemed to me Hux and Mycroft were talking, but I paid it no mind.

"Lie on your stomach. Both of you." When they did, I picked up a soothing cream I usually used on Armitage's welts when I was done disciplining him. Mycroft seemed much more tense; Armitage literally relaxed under my touch. "If I win... and I usually do..." I whispered, "she'll get a judicial punishment. Would you two like to watch it, if there's a chance?"

They both answered yes. Such vengeful souls. I thought I must be careful with them...

I let them rest for a few days before I resumed my teasing routines. I told Mycroft one evening that he'd spend the night with me. I've had plenty of rooms and I could lock up Armitage if I wanted, in another room. He got a 7pm bedtime and if he didn't keep himself in bed until morning, then he'd be punished. He knew, so there were no problems about him.

But Mycroft... he was a different topic. As I fetched a few toys, I saw he started to become slightly nervous.

"What I love the most is that I can get the most out of men if I use this." It was a silicone thing with two rings connected to each other. "Do you know what this is?"

"No..."

I put it on the nightstand, then climbed in his lap and kissed him softly.

"Mm, you taste so good and you're kissing so well", I whispered on his lips as I started to unbutton his waistcoat. "The way you're dressed... the way you move... makes me horny. I love to see you walk around in my home. And I love to know that underneath these expensive clothes, there's a chastity belt on you, which belongs to me..."

"I've never really thought about sex as a necessity before", he admitted as I removed his waistcoat and proceeded loosening his tie.

"But?" I questioned as his tie fell on the floor.

"But ever since I'm wearing this thing... I can't really think of anything else..."

I laughed quietly.

"Did you satisfy yourself often?"

"Two or three times a day."

"A day??" I echoed with another laughter. "Oh my, an addict!"

"I am addicted to various things... but not that."

"Orgasms release endorphins and other happy hormones, of course you're addicted. You're eating a lot of sugar for the same purpose. You weren't happy, and you needed to compensate yourself with something."

"I definitely want to compensate myself right now..."

His deep voice made my sex only wetter.

"What would you do to me, if you could do anything?" I whispered in his ear. Until now, he remained, unmoving, but at my question, his arms snaked around my waist to keep me closer. "If I was your slave and you're my master?"

"Mm... let me think a little..." He mused as I unbuttoned his shirt, slowly. "I'd like to use the same whip on your bottom which Silvia used on me."

"Oh, interesting..."

"I'd whip your flesh until you begged for mercy."

The thought both frightened and aroused me further.

"And?" I whispered in his ear as I removed and dropped his shirt.

"Then I'd drop the whip... grab your waist... and pound your slick slit as hard as I could..."

"Mmmn..."

I gently teased his nipples before I continued removing his underwear — everything in one go, because I didn't want to waste any more time. Then I removed his chastity belt. He looked confused for a second before I put a little lube on the silicone rings and caged him again.

"You must be cleaned", I smiled as I travelled down to his already hardening member. "And you have to be rewarded for your creativity."

He probably did not know what the rings were for but he was about to find out soon. I licked my lips before I took him softly in my mouth; licking, sucking his cock gently, making it rock hard in mere moments. I smiled up at him with his cock in my mouth. His eyes were foggy with desire.

"Oh Lord", he whispered before I let him out of my mouth.

I undressed completely before I climbed up on him.

"And now", I softly declared, "you will satisfy my pussy. This is your only purpose right now, dear. You're going to fuck me, and you will not stop until I tell you to. You will continue to 'pound my slick slit as hard as you can', and you will make me cum. If I am happy with your performance, I might let you cum, too. Or not. Up to you." I slowly descended on his length, took him in. He stretched me deliciously; he was a bit bigger than Hux. "Now... how desperate are you for an orgasm?"

He flipped me on my back and I laughed, but not for long. He set up a ruthless pace. And with that, he shot me right up in Heaven.

"Oh yes! Oh gosh! Mycroft!"

"Hah! Who's laughing... hah, now?"

"It feels so good! Ah, damn, don't stop!" He grabbed my waist and pounded me hard until I felt like my bones became jelly. "Turn me, ahh, ahh! Around!" Mycroft roughly rolled me over, never letting go of my waist, resuming moving inside of me once I was pulled back on my knees. "Ah yes! Yesss!" I cried out, my voice high. I grabbed the sheets and bit into it. Through my gritted teeth, I moaned, "fpan' me!"

"What did you say", he panted behind me before he added in a teasing tone, "Mistress?"

I turned my head as I let go of the sheet, my right hand found my clit and I started to rub it frantically.

"Spank me!" I cried out again. He chuckled and he did. I moaned. "Again!" Another slap. And suddenly, my legs shook as I bit into my lip, my fingers jerked on my clit as I came. And he still moved, hard. "Slow... slow down..."

It took him a lot of effort to do so, but he eventually did. I collapsed on the bed after I came, then I smiled as I pushed a pillow under my lower stomach.

"Fuck me slow, now."

"Again?" His ask made me grin. "But you just..."

His voice trailed off. I wriggled my butt before him.

"I want your cock back inside me, now", I whined almost playfully, "can't you do it?"

"You said..." He noted as he slipped back inside. I twitched around him, and I groaned. It felt so amazing. He set up a slow pace, slipped in and out without almost any effort. I enjoyed it so much. "To make you cum. I did."

"I also said you can not stop until I tell you to. Don't get smart with me, Mr Holmes. I might've had an orgasm, but I am far from being completely satisfied. Now, concentrate on moving. Put your hands on my lower back, yes, that's it... mmmn, delicious..."


	3. Chapter 3

"This ring on me won't let me cum, will it?"

 

His question made me giggle.

 

"Correct. It is there to make sure you don't enjoy yourself too much."

 

"That's just..." He rocked his cock deep in my tunnel. I shuddered under him. He resumed moving slowly. "Cruel."

 

"Faster!" I ordered and he obeyed.

 

I made him move for what felt like hours. He didn't complain anymore, just did what I told him to do. It felt so good to be grabbed hard, to feel his kisses on the back of my neck, his hairy chest against my back. It didn't take me long to have another orgasm, but I still didn't let him stop.

 

After a while, he had to slow down, but he resumed without a word from him or me. I let him do it until I noticed he was sweating heavily... should help him with his work out he'd have to start tomorrow with Hux. I smiled at him and cupped his face to kiss his lips. No complaints, this time. He grew too silent in the last hour, and I knew why. He probably couldn't even think of anything else but his release...

 

Well, I was about to make it harder for him.

 

I got up, pulled my underwear on and put on my nightgown as I walked over to the wardrobe I had my toys in. I grabbed handcuffs and told him to lie down.

 

"Wouldn't want you pushing me away", I smiled at him, "for the grand finale."

 

"Finale?"

 

I handcuffed him to my bed, up and down, him stretched on his back. I didn't cover him, but placed my head on his chest and gently started to stroke his cock. With the rings still on him. He shuddered at my touch.

 

"You've been a very, very good slave tonight. That must be rewarded, Mycroft. I'm thinking how I should..." My voice trailed off. I heard his breathing became shallow, his heartbeat accelerated. "If I let you cum now, you'll be lazy in the upcoming days..."

 

"No, I won't, I, uh..." He tensed. I felt he was about to cum, but the rings didn't let him. His cock twitched in my hand. "I promise!"

 

"I'm surprised how well you took all the teasing before, and how well you've performed... but it'd be silly of me if I granted a wish of yours just because you promise me something. I know what's on your mind; you despise even the thought of a woman having the upper hand."

 

"No, that's... not true..."

 

"Don't lie to me", I teased softly, "you still have that defiant look on your face each time you look at me."

 

"No! I do not, I..."

 

"Yes?" I pushed myself up a bit to look at him. He had a really hard time; cheeks flushed, lower lip bitten hard between his teeth. "Continue."

 

"I'm..." His eyes found mine. He clearly was struggling. "Please!" His voice was hoarse. "I... I'll do anything... I b... beg you."

 

I kissed his cheek with a smile.

 

"Good boy." I let go of his cock and made myself comfortable on his chest. "Now, sleep."

 

The desperate moan which erupted from his chest made me smile again.

 

"No! Please!? Let me... what do I have to do? I obeyed! And even... even begged..."

 

"Mmn, yes, you obeyed. And begged. As every slave does."

 

My quiet words must've made him both infuriated and even more desperate.

 

"Well that's just not fair!"

 

I laughed.

 

"Honey, life isn't fair, basically. What you must understand right now is that I decide when can you enjoy yourself, not you. When you submit, then maybe... but even then, the decision is mine. Now, stay quiet and sleep. I'm sleepy."

 

He grumbled, then did as he was told and I quickly fell asleep. I've had tje best sleep in a long while; satisfied and a bit sore.

 

In the morning I noticed he must've fallen asleep. As I moved, I noticed his erection was gone, so he must've had a little bit of relief. I gently removed the silicone rings. I felt sorry for him, right now, so I started stroking him down there, gently. He groaned quietly and tried to move, but the cuffs didn't let him. How mean would it be if I put him back in his chastity belt? Hmm... though, I'd guess, he understood by now why Hux behaved as he behaved, and he started to understand that he was not in charge anymore. I owned his balls. And he's going to realise that over and over again.

 

"Hahh..."

 

He sighed above me. I smiled as I knelt up beside him.

 

"Good morning, Mycroft", I greeted him and he glanced down at me with sleepy eyes.

 

"Good... good morning", he mumbled back before I lowered my head and took his half hard cock in my mouth. "Oh dear Lord, please—", I giggled quietly. He tensed beneath me and I wondered if he knew the rings weren't on him anymore. I took him in as much as I could and his hips jerked up instinctively. I held him down with my hands. He was too big, he almost choked me with his length. "Ahhn, please! It feels... feels so... good... yes! Ah yes! Oh God!" He must've realised in this second he didn't have the rings on. He shot his seed down my throat and I swallowed. I didn't exactly like it; it always tasted foul. But I decided I'd make an exception now. I let him ride his orgasm out and while he was at it, he kept talking. "Ah yes! Thank you, thank you, hnn..."

 

I pulled away and removed the handcuffs from him. He pushed himself up and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer and kissing me deeply. I softly moaned in his mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently pulled away and I pecked his nose.

 

"Show me which whip Silvia used on you", I whispered when he pulled away. He reluctantly stood up, opened my wardrobe and revealed the little wicked thing. I bit my lower lip. "Give it to me." I took it from him and put it on the nightstand where I retrieved his chastity belt. I put it on him, and he didn't resist. He got his fix, after all. "Dress up for me." I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him putting on his clothes from yesterday. When he was done, I got up and handed him the whip. It was about 40 cm long with a relatively short handle, and the whip itself became thinner towards it's end. "Let's roleplay, now."

 

"Roleplay?" He echoed quietly.

 

I was excited, and his attire and slightly grim expression only made it better for me. I started to get wet, and I knew if he obeyed me again I'd want another orgasm.

 

I gave him exact instructions what to do and say. He had a minimal set of questions, but he didn't argue with me about wanting the things I told him to do. Then, he left the room and I climbed under the duvet with my heart beating in my throat.

 

He opened the door, came in, and closed it.

 

"Still in bed! Shame on you!"

 

His tone was everything I wanted it to be. I felt he yanked the duvet off of me.

 

"Oh no!" I whined quietly.

 

"Oh no indeed! Overslept again!" He scolded me as he got a hold of my right arm and pulled me up a bit. "I will fix that in a moment. With this!" He showed me the whip. Incredible, how the body reacts to threats. I trembled. He did it so well. He pulled me up a bit more. "Put the pillows under yourself, I want your bare bottom nice and high for the whipping you deserve!"

 

"No, please!" I whined quietly. "I'll... I'll try to get up earlier. Promise!"

 

"Don't try my patience!" He raised his voice and I felt a shiver ran down my spine and my stomach shrinked to the size of my fist. Damn, yes! This was it. I needed this! "Get in position, now, or I'll haul you to the punishment room!" I reluctantly got the pillows in the middle of my bed and lied on them. "Put your hands under those pillows. I don't want you to cover up. There, good." He slipped my nightgown up, and my underwear was yanked down. Roughly. My bottom tingled, feeling it's doom. I knew I'd be able to stop it, but I wanted to give both of us what we needed. And this was just what we needed. "Now, count!"

 

The short whip whistled in the air and made a sharp contact with my poor backside. I gasped at the stinging, burning sensation.

 

"One", I counted, and he didn't miss a second to apply the next. "Two."

 

It felt so nice to just once lose myself in the pain. To beg for mercy, to pretend I was not in charge. I literally charged myself with this, now. He didn't say anything else, but applied the whip tirelessly to my body, knowing exactly where to strike and how hard.

 

"Ten", I gasped, "enough."

 

"Are you sure?" Mycroft teased, knowing I came out of the roleplay, "it was just only ten. Can't you take two more, two of the hardest?"

 

I felt I blushed. My butt was burning already as I turned my head to look up at him. He was holding the whip in both hands. I bit my lower lip. It'd be fair... with him. He received ten medium and two hard strokes, too. But again, he was not in charge... but... I sort of wanted it.

 

"Alright. Two of the hardest", I agreed. And they landed, one after another, making me scream and kick around. Then he put the whip next to me on the bed and waited. "Rub my pain out", I whined quietly and he chuckled, deeply.

 

"You're a submissive deep inside", he noted as his fingers gently stroked my welts. I didn't reply. "You like playing the Mistress, of course... but you like this, too. You didn't ask for this because you wanted to compensate me; you asked for it because you wanted it."

 

"That may be so", I whispered. "Put your fingers inside me."

 

He obeyed and I moved my right hand on my clit. I came quickly, after a few minutes.

 

After I got dressed, I woke up Hux with a few kisses and we all went down to eat breakfast.

We enjoyed a few quiet days. Mycroft complained about his sore muscles as he started to work out with Hux.

 

I was preparing dinner with Hux that week when he clumsily broke a glass of wine. I was angry at him for two things: he could've cut himself, and he wasted some quality, expensive wine.

 

So he was waiting in the corner of the kitchen while I put the pasta in the boiling water. Once it boiled again, I turned off the heat, and while I waited for ten minutes for it to cook in the hot water, I sat down.

"Armitage? In the corner?" Mycroft walked in the kitchen and I cocked a brow as I looked up at him. "Why?"

 

"Yes. He broke a glass of wine and he could've cut himself, so I'll punish him to ensure he would pay more attention next time."

 

"Punish him?"

 

"Didn't you learn down there?" My question visibly made him uneasy. "Yes. Before we eat."

 

"Is it absolutely needed?"

 

"The bottle rolled off the counter. He wanted to catch it. Just imagine, if it broke on his arm, we'd be running to a hospital, now. So yes. It is needed." Mycroft's frown made me think. "What is it? Dangerous behaviour calls for discipline in this house."

 

"So, you're not doing this because you enjoy to do it?"

 

I blinked, confused a bit. Did I enjoy turning Hux's butt red? Hmm... I certainly enjoyed it more when he turned mine that colour...

 

"What I enjoy doesn't matter."

 

"Doesn't it?" Mycroft smiled.

 

"Alright, Armitage, come here." I got up from my seat and turned the chair so it'd face away from the table. My ginger walked up to me with a hesitant expression. "Bend over the chair."

 

"I'm sorry", he mumbled as he obeyed.

 

"I know", I replied softly as I pulled his trousers and underwear down.

 

I retrieved a paddle from one of the drawers. Hux glanced back and started to beg quietly.

 

"Please! Please, not the paddle, please!"

 

I walked to his left side and placed the 1 cm thick, 40 long paddle against his bare flesh. The paddle had holes drilled into it, all over it's surface.

 

"Count", I replied.

 

"Please, no! Aaah! One, thank you, Mistress!"

 

I half smiled. He always thanked me for the strokes and I thought this was something his previous owner taught him. And despite the swat was hard, he remained perfectly still.

 

"You know just as well as I do that at these times, you're clearly asking for it."

 

"Aiee! Two, thank you, Mistress!"

 

"You always do something which makes me angry, from time to time..."

 

"Ahhh! Three, uhh, thank you, Mistress!"

 

"And in the end, you suffer."

 

"Four! Ahh! Yes, Mistress, thank you, Mistress!"

 

"Do you think I enjoy hurting you?"

 

"Five, thank you, Mistress! No...!"

 

By now, his nates were as red as a ripe tomato, and he was clenching the chair so hard his knuckles turned white. Mycroft stood near and watched. I wondered if he thought he'd escape such a thing if he wronged me... because if he thought he could... he was wrong.

 

"Then why do you keep doing silly things, dear?"

 

"I just... I just want to... to... to make you... seem like... you care..."

 

I lowered the paddle.

 

"Why would you think that I do not care about you?" I asked quietly. He breathed heavily, probably fought with the burning in his flesh. "You're mine, honey, and your well-being is important to me." I put the paddle on the table then I gently pulled up his underwear and trousers. "Now, I'd like you to help me finish the food. Okay?"

 

He let go of the chair and faced me. His cheeks were flushed, but there were no tears. Hux refused to notice Mycroft as he gently rubbed his own backside.

 

"Yes, Mistress", he said quietly.

 

"Oh, dear", I smiled and cupped his face. He glanced down at me, his lips curved down. "Why are you so sour?"

 

He refused to answer as he shook his head in my hold.

 

"He's jealous."

 

Mycroft noted as if it was obvious. Hux looked away and he looked nervous for a moment.

 

"Jealous?" I cocked a brow and glanced at Mycroft. "Huh? Don't be ridiculous."

 

"He is", Mycroft sighed. "Even the blind would notice."

 

I felt I started to lose my patience.

 

"Enlighten me."

 

"In the past few days you either required my presence or you slept alone. Since he was told to be in a seperate room, he didn't know which. Judging by his behaviour, I think he thought you were with me all the time. He already noticed before that you fancy me and that thought only got stronger since I'm here." He arched a brow. "He's tried to get your attention in the past few days, I noticed. But you didn't. So he got desperate. Given the fact you could sell him to the slave market if you didn't need him, I personally do understand his concerns."

 

I softly turned Armitage's head back to make him look at me.

 

"Is it true?" I asked quietly and he shrugged, which was equal to a 'yes'. "I'd never sell you." I gently stroked his cheeks. "Never-ever. You're mine, and you'll be mine."

 

He bit his lower lip.

 

"But..."

 

"I promise."

 

"I don't... don't like to..."

 

"Don't like to what?"

 

He shook his head and Mycroft chuckled.

 

"He doesn't like to share you", he commented.

 

"Shut up", Armitage growled quietly.

 

"Oh boys." I smiled. "Let's eat, then we can do something about our problem, hmm?"


End file.
